In Words So Hollow
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: At that very moment I realized that everything he told me was a lie.Every sweet loving word he told me was just something I wanted to hear,he never meant any word of it.And I was the fool who fell for him and believed every word he said.
1. Entry 1: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**AUTHORS NOTE: A few things to get out of the way before you start reading. Okay, this story is a re-write of an old story I posted here about two years ago. If you remember it, good for you. If this is your first time reading it, even better for you because this version is much better than the old one. This story will be written as a bunch of journal entries by Hinata and Sasuke, therefore the chapters will be short but will contain a lot of emotion and memories. Some of the contents of this story are inspired by true life events so it's even better for you to understand.  
Now without further hesitation or delay I pronounce to you my story.(how dramatic!)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NARUTO

* * *

**

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside'  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
-Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

In Words So Hollow

* * *

_Journal Entry 1_

_Hinata  
_

_I don't know how or why it ended but it just did. Our relationship just ended in a confusing and messed up way. Was it something I did. Was it something I said. Was it something I didn't do. Was it something I didn't say. I'll never know. All I know is that me and Sasuke are over.  
_

_I didn't want it to end. The last thing I wanted was for us to breakup. I love him. But he obviously did want it to end. Why?_

_That was all I could say to him and he didn't answer, all he said was that it's over and he doesn't want to see me anymore after saying that I was at a loss for words. He took the opportunity and walked away from me. Walked way from me, us, are life together and all the promises he made to me and the promises we made to each other._

_I still can't believe it's over. We were so happy. We made each other happy, we brought the best out from each other, and we had so much fun, so many memories, so many pictures, and so many experiences together. But all of that meant nothing to him, and it meant everything to me._

_I trusted him with all my secrets and all my heart. He made me feel like I was special, like I was the most important thing in his life now. He made me feel like I mattered and told me that I was never alone and that he needed me as much as I needed him. I guess that doesn't matter now, it wasn't enough to make him stay with me. Now what am I going to do. Who am I going to turn to in my darkest time? No one that's who._

_I hate this. I hate feeling sorry for myself. I hate feeling like it's my fault that he broke up with me, but I can't help but think that it is. What else could it be that made Sasuke break up with me? We were happy. I was happy. Now I'm miserable. I'm miserable, lonely and depressed._

_Sasuke._

_I love him. Love him with all my heart and all my being. He told me he loved me too. He told me that he never loved anyone like he loved me. Now I know that what he said was a lie._

_Love._

_He didn't love me, if he did he wouldn't have hurt me like he did._

_Now I know that love is just a lie that people tell._

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
Until Next Time. Seeya:)**


	2. Entry 2: I Remember You

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter two of this story will be written in Sasuke's point of view. I decided to write this story in alternating POV's between Hinata and Sasuke to better understand the situation and the story. Plus you get to hear from both sides of their breakup and problems, situations, and other things that will go on in their lives.  


* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO

* * *

**

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you.  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name.  
And when you needed me I came through.  
I paint a picture of the days gone by,  
When love went blind and you would make me see.  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes.  
So that I knew you were there for me,  
Time after time, you were there for me.  
-I Remember You by Skid Row

* * *

In Words So Hollow

* * *

_Journal Entry 2_

_Sasuke_

_It's been raining for two days. The weekend has been filled with nothing but silence, and rain hitting my window pane. The breeze of the the wind on the trees can be heard just outside my window. Every night is filled with thoughts and all I can think about is Hinata. So many tears shed on that day. Tears from her and me. I couldn't cry in front of her but when I ran home and locked myself in my room I did. I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's better that we aren't together anymore because if we continue to be someone is going to get hurt. It's better this way. It's better to end it now before it gets any worse. At least that_'s _what I keep telling myself._

_Two years, four months, and sixteen days. That's how long Hinata and I have been together before I decided to rip her heart out and tear it to shreds right in front of her. I told her I didn't love her anymore and that I never did. I told her I never wanted to see her again. I saw her eyes shedding pools of tears right in front of me. I heard her cry out to me when I started to leave. I felt her small, warm hand on my arm when she prevented me from leaving. I smelled her lovely vanilla scent as she held me from behind in a hug. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and taste her lips once more, but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't be with her anymore. I want to be with her, but I can't._

_I want her to know that it's not her fault. It Isn't anything she did, say, didn't do, or didn't say. It's me. It's not her it's me. As cliche as it sounds it's true._

_I know we've gone through a lot of things in two years, four months, and sixteen days. We meant everything to each other. She means more to me that she'll ever know, and she need to understand why I had to end our relationship. End the future. The now and us as a whole. She was there for me and I was there for her. We went through a lot of firsts together and I'll never forget them because they are truly precious to me. All the pictures, experiences, everything we've ever given each other out of love were all special to me and I hope she never forgets anything either because no matter what the situation is between us now I'll find a way out of it and we'll be together again no matter what anyone says or does._

_I love Hinata and I'll find a way.  
_

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued...  
Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


	3. Entry 3: Autumn's Monologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter three is the most emotional chapter so far. This is written in Hinata's point of view and now you'll be able to get some insight on their relationship with each other before they broke-up, not a lot but some insight.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NARUTO

* * *

**

Oh why can't I be what you need?  
a new improved version of me  
But I'm nothing so good, no I'm nothing  
Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
Of violence of love and of sorrow  
I beg for just one more tomorrow  
Where you hold me down, fold me in  
Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins  
I break in two over you, oh,  
I break in two, and each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me, you don't  
-Autumn's Monologue by From Autumn To Ashes

**

* * *

**

In Words So Hollow

* * *

_Journal Entry 3_

_Hinata  
_

_Today might as well be the most depressing and difficult day of my life. Sasuke has broken up with me and now the whole school knows. Why did the entire student body have to know? Why did every one look happy to see me like this. Why did the girls have to be bitches and say finally at the fact that we have broken up and then go after my Sasuke?_

_My Sasuke._

_I shouldn't call him that anymore he isn't mine, he's not a possession. He's a person and all those girls that are after him right now will never treat him like a person. They will treat him like a possession or a trophy to be shown off to all of their friends so they can just be jealous of them. I never treated Sasuke like that, I never treated him like a trophy, but I did treat him like a possession. I just couldn't help but to treat him like that and he treated me like that too. And I was okay with it and so was he. Sasuke will always be mine in my own way because I know Sasuke on a level that no one else does or ever will and he knows me on that same level too. He was the only person I let in and I was the only person he let in too, and Sasuke will always have my heart because there is no one else in this world that I will love as much as I love Sasuke Uchiha._

_He on the other hand didn't let me have his heart._

_I don't want to give up on Sasuke but I feel like I should officially give up on Sasuke and give up hoping that he will come back to me when he obviously won't and he made that very clear in the break up and again today at school. At school he basically avoided me the whole day and switched seats from every class we have together so that he didn't have to see the miserable look on my face every time I stared at him. I just couldn't help but look at him. I know I shouldn't because every time I do I'm just going to remember the way he broke up with me and the way he made my life miserable. But what I couldn't help looking at when I looked at him where his eyes. Those beautiful onyx eyes I love so much that once held happiness and hope when I looked at them now hold coldness and a little bit of sadness. They're like pools of darkness. The pools where my broken pieces lay. The broken pieces that I don't have the strength to pick up and put together. A pit of darkness where I myself lay. I won't pick myself up either, I will stay in that darkness. I won't ever be the same without him. I will shut that door and I won't let anyone in. I won't see the light again. Sasuke was my one and only light._

_Sasuke._

_My Sasuke._

* * *

**To Be Continued...****  
Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


	4. Entry 4: Remorse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delayed update on this story and basically all of my stories that were supposed to be updated and the stories that I promised to write, but don't worry I'm back, I'm not dead and I have returned to continue writing my stories. Now without further ado chapter four of ****In Words So Hollow****.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NARUTO**

* * *

Does it even matter what I've said  
Too much in the past to forget  
Does it even matter what I feel  
Does it even matter what I've done  
Pushed you out of the harms way  
Does it even matter?  
Does it even matter?  
Same way that you've burned  
I feel the fire in my words  
The soon forgotten words of deceit  
Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the sun  
Remorse by Lovex

* * *

In Words So Hollow

* * *

_Journal Entry 4_

_Sasuke_

_She must think I'm a heartless, self-centered, arrogant jerk just like Naruto does. I told him I broke up with Hinata after he pestered me for hours about what was wrong with me and insisting that he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him. I was tired of him bothering me so I just told him. He did the most unexpected thing just after I told him. Out of nowhere he punched me. I guess it's not that unexpected; it's actually something I would expect Naruto to do. I know he thinks I deserve it and I know I do, but he doesn't understand and I can't tell him._

_I'm sorry I ever hurt Hinata and seeing her like that. Hearing her cry out to me makes me want to hurt myself just for hurting her. Sometimes I think I would feel better about this whole situation if Hinata lashed out at me like Naruto did. But she won't do it. She's not the type of person to make others feel as bad as she does. She's not the type of person to treat others badly even if they deserve it. I know I do. I know with every fiber of my being that I deserve at least some part of the pain that she's feeling if not more or all of it. She doesn't deserve to be dumped like that. Not by me or anyone. She deserves someone who loves her. I love her but now she thinks I don't._

_I hate this. I dumped her in the worst way possible but yet I feel like I got dumped I'm sorry for hurting her. I wish I could take it all back but I can't, what's done is done. I did what I did to protect her, to protect us. I wish I could tell her why but I can't. I have to wait for the right time and that time hasn't come yet. Most of all I wish I could tell her how much I'm suffering and how much this hurts me just as much as it hurts her._

_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…  
Until Next Time, Seeya**


	5. Entry 5: I Don't Love You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the longest chapter so far in this story and I'm very proud of it because this chapter is where technically where the story started.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NARUTO**

* * *

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you like I did yesterday"  
Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay  
I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance

* * *

In Words So Hollow

* * *

_Journal Entry 5_

_Hinata_

_It's been a week since the breakup and I'm not in good shape. I don't want to see people; I don't want to go to school where I know that Sasuke will be. I refuse to go out to places because everywhere I go I see Sasuke or I see the places that we use to go together for dates. It's making me insane and depressed seeing Sasuke everywhere I go. Sasuke's presence lingers everywhere and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of feeling this way and there's nothing I can do to make it go away._

_I haven't gone to school in three days and my father is not in the least bit concerned. He actually doesn't even know that I haven't been to school in three days. He does know that every time I decide to go to school and then come home I lock myself in my room and don't come out until the next day. My room is my only sanctuary but it also holds all of my precious memories with Sasuke. It was in my room that we had are first kiss It was in my room that he would sneak to in some nights and we would make love then the next morning we would quietly sneak back to his place, take a shower and get ready to go to school or just spend the day together because we could. It was in my room that I would always ask him to come to when I was crying so he could comfort me. It was in my room that I first told him I loved him and it was in this very room where we had our first of few fights that we would later realize were stupid and immature. This very room holds many more precious memories that I can't bear to forget or remember. This room also holds my most painful memory. It was also in this very room that he decided to breakup with me. I remember that day clearly. I was at a loss for words when he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore that he didn't love me anymore and that he never did love me. I couldn't bare listening to those words so I just held on to him so he wouldn't leave and I kept telling him that I loved him and to not leave me. He pushed me to the ground and told me that it's over and that he never loved me and then he left the room. After he left I just couldn't take it anymore so I just broke down and cried. I cried so hard that everyone in the house could hear me. Eventually my crying turned into silent sobs and it continued all night until I just couldn't cry anymore. That very next day I didn't go to school for fear that I would cry at the sight of Sasuke._

_No matter how much I wish I could forget that memory or all of the memories I just can't. Those memories will always be a part of me just like how Sasuke will always have all of me._

* * *

_It's been another week since the breakup and I still haven't been back to school. I went to school a couple days ago and it was horrible. I heard rumors on how Sasuke broke up with me. They were all ridiculous and untrue but some parts were true. That's how rumors are; I like to think of them as little white lies in a certain way they tell the truth but not the whole truth. Anyway back to the rumor. People would come up to me and demand I tell them how he broke up with me but all I would say is that it was none of their business and they would scowl at me and leave to find Sasuke so he could tell them how it happened. I don't really know if Sasuke would tell them but I hoped that he didn't because I didn't want people knowing. Plus I'm also sure Sasuke won't tell people because he's not the kind of guy to go telling people things like that. He wouldn't give people the privilege of knowing something about him. He always did tell me that I know him and understand him better than anyone does or ever could. If that was true then I'm certain he won't tell anyone anything they have no business of knowing._

_Ever since the breakup Sasuke's fan girls found no reason to stop bullying me anymore so they took to laughing at me and pulling little pranks on me and bumping into me in the hallways on purpose. The only reason they stopped was because Sasuke and I were dating and he told them to stop bullying me and they did, but now that we aren't together anymore they decided to bully me again. Often when they were physically beating me up I would see Sasuke walk by he took a quick glance at me and then continued walking as if it wasn't his responsibility anymore to look out for me. Why would it be? He doesn't care about me anymore he made that perfectly clear when he broke up with me._

_I remember every word he said. When I wanted an explanation as to why he was breaking up with me he said it was because he didn't love me anymore. I couldn't and wouldn't believe what he was saying because he always told me how much he loves me and that I was the most important person in the world to him. All we had was each other. So why? Why would he say that? I kept asking him why and he said the same thing again, "I don't love you anymore." At that point there were tears in my eyes that were threatening to come out but I just blinked them away. I asked him again and I don't know why he decided to tell me then but I quess he must've thought that I deserve to know why and I do so he told me. "There's someone else." The moment he said that I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say but he continued, "I've been cheating on you for the past three months that we've been together." I just stared at him with wide eyes as the tears feel silently down my cheeks. After I held myself together for the time being. I don't know what made me ask but I did and I was sure that I didn't want to hear the answer but I just had to know. I deserved to know. "Who is she?" The next word that came out of his mouth was definitely a name I didn't want to hear. "Sakura." Sakura was the girl that he cheated on me with for three months. Sakura, the girl who would silently laugh at me whenever I would walk by. Sakura my bully and the girl that had to take everything I had. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura that name plagued my mind. I asked him why he would do something like this to me. Why would he hurt me like this? Why would he cheat on me with the one person in the world that I hated with every fiber of my being? He knew I hated her, he knew that she bullied me, he knew that she was the reason and among other reasons that I was so broken. He knew all of this and yet he still cheated on me with her._

_He was walking away from me. I didn't want him to leave, I asked him to please not do this to me, please don't leave me alone. I kept telling him that I love him and to please not leave me. He stopped but he didn't turn around and he started to say what I believe is the worst thing he has ever said to me. "I don't love you. I never did all those times I would tell you those words I just knew that they were something you wanted and needed to hear." With that he left and I just sat there on the floor in silence. At that very moment I realized that everything he told me was a lie. Every sweet loving word he told me was just something I wanted to hear, he never meant any word of it. And I was the fool who fell for him and believed every word he said._

* * *

**To Be Continued…  
Until Next Time, Seeya **


End file.
